


KakaSaku for Anon

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Same Team Au, same age au, uh oh there aren't enough towels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Kakusaku please and ...ejem... a little dirty <3





	KakaSaku for Anon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Anon! I hope this is okay. :)
> 
> AN: Same-Gen AU/everyone’s alive AU/put ‘em on the same team AU/around 18-20 y-o AU.

Alone in their shared room’s bathroom, Sakura’s eyes narrowed. Kakashi had done it again.

The extra towels she had requested from housekeeping were all gone, even the two she had stashed under her damn pillow. Around her, the faint scent of her shampoo hung in the air, as did the scent of wet dog.

 _He couldn’t wait until we got back to Konoha to give them a bath?_  Lamented Sakura. She had been so desperate to shower, and now that would be very difficult as she had no way to dry herself off.

When Sakura and Kakashi had arrived at the inn last night, she had washed her sooty belongings in the tub and hung them to dry, including her towels. They were still drying, unfortunately. She had requested extra towels in the meantime, and it looked like Kakashi had used them all.

Two paltry washcloths and a threadbare hand towel were the only clean ‘towels’ left.

Well, it wasn’t like she had anything else she could use.

Resigning herself, Sakura undressed and turned on the water. At least Kakashi was out getting lunch for them. She had plenty of time to relax.

Actually, thought Sakura, pressing her lips together, with Kakashi away, she could finally release some of the tension that had been building up over the last few days. As inconsiderate as Kakashi could be, he was somewhat of a gentleman and wouldn’t walk in on her ‘accidentally’, unlike their other teammate, Obito. Sakura wasn’t sure how Rin put up with him sometimes.

After washing her hair and body thoroughly a few minutes later, Sakura reached up for the shower wand and adjusted the nozzle. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the sidewall of the shower and let herself relax as she angled the wand exactly where she needed it.

********

“You’re sure she doesn’t know?” Rin asked, eyeing Kakashi askance.

The pair returned to the inn, their arms laden with takeout containers.

Kakashi sighed through his mask.

“You could try saying something,” prompted Rin, nudging Kakashi with her elbow.

“Like what? I need you to stop being so distracting so I can run comfortably again?”

Rin shook her head, frowning at Kakashi.

“I was thinking maybe you two could talk things out. We’re allowed to have relationships, as long as they don’t interfere with missions. You’re the same rank, so that’s not an issue,” she said.

They climbed the stairs, careful to balance the drinks so they wouldn’t spill. Kakashi had got Sakura’s favourite, lychee juice.

“There are only so many times you can hide what you’re doing by saying you washed the dogs,” teased Rin, giving him a wink. “She’s going to figure it out.”

Kakashi’s mask muffled his embarrassed grumble, but the heat in his cheeks rose higher than the black fabric.

“Maybe,” mumbled Kakashi, looking away.

“Just try. I’ll keep Obito in our room for lunch. You talk to Sakura. Feel things out. It’s not as scary as you think. Just don’t think with your dick,” said Rin as they arrived at their respective rooms.

“Thanks,” said Kakashi after a minute.

Rin smiled at him. “Good luck! You’ll do great!”

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi nodded and faced the door.

He gave a courtesy knock before he entered, still balancing the drinks.

Which was why it took him a moment to clue in to the fact the shower was still running, but was just turning off; the door to the bathroom was cracked open to let the steam escape, and the sound of faint panting met his ears.

But not in-pain panting, or exhausted-panting, this was…

Sakura chose that moment to step out of the bathroom, a pathetic hand towel held up and barely covering her chest while her hand clutched a face cloth to the apex of her thighs to offer her the barest modesty.

“Hey, you’re back.” Sakura greeted Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn’t help but stare at the glow across Sakura’s cheeks and chest. Her dark, heavy-lidded eyes. Her relaxed gait.

Then she sat down on his bed and leaned back a bit. The face cloth inched higher.

“We’re out of towels,” explained Sakura. Very carefully she arranged the face cloth, then pulled another from beside her on his bed to rub her hair.

Kakashi swallowed as her wet muscles flexed, her curves swaying.

“We’re out of towels, Kakashi,” repeated Sakura.

“Yes.”

“Could you get some more towels, please?”

“Yes.”

He stood there.

“Now, please,” sighed Sakura.

“Yes.”

It was Sakura’s turn to stare at Kakashi. Then her brows furrowed, and she realized Kakashi’s eyes were glazing over.

Suspicions dawning, Sakura gave Kakashi a solid once-over, her cheeks warming in understanding as her eyes fell on the straining, tented fabric he was trying to hide with the bags of takeout.

“Do you need to wash the dogs again?” asked Sakura.

“Yes,” said Kakashi, helpless.

Biting her lip, Sakura summoned her courage and let the hand towel slide lower.

“Would you like help?” she asked.

Kakashi swallowed and nodded.

The hand towel slid an inch more.

“You won’t be able to wash it from over there,” said Sakura, leaning back a little further.

Kakashi took a step forward.

Then another.

Sakura sighed. “Well, if you’re going to take your time, I might as well—”

Takeout forgotten on the other bed, Kakashi’s hand reached out to cover Sakura’s. His dark eyes were determined now as they bore into hers.

“Allow me,” he said, voice husky.

The towel dropped to the floor.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
